Lips of an Angel
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan and Courtney may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be there to answer a call from her in the middle of the night! It also doesn't mean they don't regret not being together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show or the lyrics to the song. **

_A/N: Lyrics will be like this. I looked it up to see if anyone did this song before, one person did. like in 2009 and they used Gwen and Trent. so I decided to try my take on it. with a different couple._

_Also, Story is in Duncan's POV._

* * *

I woke up when I heard that strange noise for the second time in the past 10 minutes. I sat up in bed and looked around and that's when I saw it was my phone vibrating on my nightstand next to me. That's when I instantly looked at my alarm clock, It was 4:07am. Who would be calling me after four am unless it was an emergency? I glanced over at Gwen who was sleeping next to me. She didn't hear my phone go off so that was good I guess. I picked up my phone and saw who was calling me and I knew I had to take this call. I quietly slipped out of bed, taking my phone with me and slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

_Honey why you calling me so late?__  
__It's kinda hard to talk right now.__  
__Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?__  
__I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Courtney?" I answered my phone before he hangs up on me "What's wrong?"

"Duncan." She said my name crying. "I just don't know what to do..."

"What happened?" I ask her even though I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong.

"Trent." She was in tears as she said his name to me. "He cheated on me again."

Yep, good ole' Trent. who would have ever thought that Trent the nice guy from the show would become a cheating asshole? I knew it since season 1 but none of the girls ever listen to me because I'm 'Just Jealous' of Trent. Yeah, I'm really jealous of some fake wannabee. Courtney fell for him when he swept her off her feet after I cheated on her with Gwen. That's one of the reasons why I feel so bad for Courtney. If I didn't cheat on her then she never would have went with Trent, but things like that happen and I can't change the past.

"Princess, just throw him out." I calmly try to tell her, It takes ever fiber in my being not to drive that long 2 hour drive to Courtney and Trent's apartment and beat the shit out of him.

"Duncan, you know I can't do that." Courtney sighs and tries to stop crying. "If I throw him out, I'll never be able to afford this place by myself."

"What's he doing now?" I find myself asking her, practically whispering to Courtney.

"He went to bed." Courtney tells me. "Are you in the bathroom again?"

"Yeah." I tell her with a small grin forming on my face. She knows me so well. She knows I would sneak in the bathroom at 4am just to talk to her. She knows I still love her and I know she still loves me. Sadly, after total drama we both just ended in different directions. I made my choice and she made hers. Now here we both sit, wishing things could be different.

_Well, my girl's in the next room__  
__Sometimes I wish she was you__  
__I guess we never really moved on_

"Gwen sleeping?" she asks me.

"Yeah." I tell her "I can talk though."

"Please, talk to me." Courtney asks me. "Help me get through this?"

"Okay." I agree with her smiling "What do you want to talk about?"

"I saw Lindsay at the mall the other day." Courtney let out a small laugh.

"Did she remember you?" I ask her as I try not to laugh that hard.

"No." Courtney was giggling. "I guess I shouldn't expect much from her..."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__  
__It sounds so sweet__  
__Coming from the lips of an angel__  
__Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Courtney was the only girl I had ever met that can go from being pissed at Trent to talking about seeing old contestants from the show and still laugh at how stupid some of them became. Most of us lost contact over the years. I don't think I could ever talk to another girl the way I talk to Courtney. We always end up talking on the phone about the dumbest things. Every time she mentions Total Drama the first thing that pops in my head is the night that we raided Chef's kitchen and stole that peanut butter and jelly. That was moment I knew I had to have her.

"You know I still love you, right Princess?" I tell her. I'm really tired now but I had to tell her.

"Yeah, I know." she tells me and I can hear the happiness in her voice for a brief moment. "I still love you too."

_And I never wanna say goodbye__  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel_"I think about you all the time." Courtney tells me. "I wish we could see each other again."

"It's been a long time." I agree with her. "I don't think Gwen would like it though."

"Trent wouldn't like it either." I can hear the annoyed tone in her voice as he tells me that.

"What do you even look like now?" I ask her. "Do you still look the same?"

"I grew my hair out." She tells me "You still have that god awful green Mohawk?"

"I still have the Mohawk." I laugh "It's just black now."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight__  
__And, yes, I've dreamt of you too__  
__And does he know you're talking to me__  
__Will it start a fight?__  
__No I don't think she has a clue_

"Trent proposed to me." she tells me and my heart sinks.

"Are you going to do it?" I ask her but I really don't want to know.

"No, that's what we've been fighting about." Courtney admits. "That's also why he's been cheating on me lately, he asks me all the time if I'm over you."

"Are you?" I ask her this time, I'm hoping I like her answer.

"You and I both know the answer to that." she tells me. "We both know it can't happen."

_Well my girl's in the next room__  
__Sometimes I wish she was you__  
__I guess we never really moved on__  
__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name__  
__It sounds so sweet__  
__Coming from the lips of an angel__  
__Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Courtney, make sure he treats you better." I tell her. "If he doesn't get his shit together, I'm going to kick his ass. He doesn't know what he has. He needs to be reminded."

"You've always been so good to me." she tells me. "You know I do forgive you right? The whole Gwen thing..."

"Yeah, I know." I tell her "It still doesn't change the fact that I still love you and I never stopped."

"If you and Gwen ever decide to call it quits you have my number." she tells me "I don't want you to hurt her like you did to me."

"I won't." I promise her.

"Duncan, I should get going." she tells me.

"Yeah, me too." I look at my clock in the bathroom and see it's almost 6:00am. "Bye, Princess."

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

* * *

**I liked the way this turned out. I don't think I ever wrote Duncan/Courtney before and I have no clue why. I always liked them together. **


End file.
